


The Old Ways Aren't Always The Best

by yavannauk



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-04
Updated: 2004-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds a way to help speed Lex's recovery after an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Ways Aren't Always The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Not mine, I couldn't afford the motor and household insurance bills. I promise I'll scrub them down and give them back to DC comics, the WB and anyone else who does own a slice of them when I'm done with them. 
> 
> Author's notes - Written for the CLFF 7th Wave first line challenge. I would just like to say that I didn't make up any of the laws mentioned in this story. I found them all on various web sites about obscure Kansas laws.  
>  With thanks to Barbara for betaing on short notice. 

"It's still illegal in Kansas, Clark," Lex said with a smirk. He watched as his lover sat down on the edge of the bed, turning the laptop so that he could look at the screen. 

Clark shook his head as he rapidly scanned the web site Lex had been checking out when he arrived. "Kansas law prohibits shooting rabbits from a motorboat. That's just silly, Lex." 

"Maybe, but it is the law and a responsible businessman should be aware of these things," Lex retorted, schooling his features into an expression of seriousness. 

Raising his eyebrows, Clark leaned across and pressed his hand to Lex's forehead. "Are you sure the accident didn't cause another bang on the head as well as a broken leg and cracked ribs?" 

Lex gave him a dirty look. "I'm positive, Clark. Besides, if Smallville's latest weird resident had been following this law -" One elegant finger tapped the computer's screen irritably. "I might have been able to avoid the accident altogether." 

"Kansas state law requires pedestrians crossing the highways at night to wear tail lights," Clark read dutifully. "Hm, I guess you have a point there, Lex. But tell me, why are you really looking all this stuff up?" 

Lex sighed. "Dr. Newman threatened me with a most cruel and unusual punishment if I didn't agree to stop working while I was recovering." 

"Ah, he told you he'd confiscate your laptop, did he?" Clark surmised, his lips twitching as he made a game attempt not to smile. 

"We negotiated a compromise," Lex said stiffly, narrowing his eyes at Clark. "I can use it for a couple of hours each day for non work related purposes." 

"And so you went surfing for obscure Kansas laws." Clark grinned. "If that's your idea of fun, Lex, you really need to get out more. Oh..." 

Lex's expression immediately shut down and Clark grimaced as he realised his faux pas. 

"God, I'm so sorry," he said contritely. "I just didn't think." 

Clark reached down and closed his hand over Lex's, squeezing gently by way of a tacit apology. 

"It's okay, I'll get over it," Lex said wryly. He turned his hand, lacing his fingers together with Clark's. "I just want to get out of here. I'd be perfectly fine at the mansion. It's not like I don't have anyone to look after me there." 

"I'm sure the doctors know what they're doing," Clark said, evidently set on being the voice of reason. 

Lex looked up sharply and glared at him. "Clark, you know as well as I do how quickly I heal..." 

"Perhaps, but broken bones still take time to knit back together - even for you. Besides, you need to rest and you know you'd try and do too much if you were at home. At least in here Dr. Newman can take away your computer if you work too hard." Clark regarded Lex with earnest green eyes. "I'm sure it won't be for much longer." 

"But I'm bored out of my mind," Lex protested. He tried not to notice just how close to actual whining he was getting. So much for dignity! 

Clark nudged Lex's shoulder gently with his own, offering him a shy smile. "Well, maybe I can do something about that." 

"Oh?" Lex was ready to agree to just about anything. 

"There are certain advantages to having your own room, right?" Clark said, his cheeks reddening a little as he shifted closer to Lex. 

Lex's eyes widened as he began to catch Clark's drift. "Ah, I think I see what you mean." He flashed a quick grin. "What exactly did you have in mind?" 

Letting go of Lex's hand, Clark got up and hurried across to lock the door. Then he fiddled with the window blinds until no one could see in from the corridor outside. 

"It would have to be something that's not too taxing for you," he said, looking thoughtful as he walked back to the bed. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"Of course," Lex agreed easily. "I'm happy to let you do all the work." To illustrate the point he settled himself more comfortably against his pillows. 

Carefully, Clark pushed the wheeled trolley the laptop was set up on out of the way. Then he reached down and folded back the blanket covering Lex. 

Lex was dressed in a grey silk pyjama top, but under the covers he wore only a pair of boxers, on account of the cast that encased his left leg. From the way the front of the boxers was already tented it was readily apparent to both of them that Lex was more than a little interested in Clark's suggestion. 

Licking his lips, Clark eyed the sizeable bulge with a pleased expression on his face. Gently, he ran his hand up Lex's uninjured leg, his fingers skimming over the smooth skin. He stopped when his fingertips were just under the edge of the loose fabric. 

"You're sure you want me to do this now?" he asked, glancing up at Lex. 

Lex's hands scrabbled at the sheet underneath him in frustration. "Clark, I swear, if you don't you'll find yourself in a bed in the next room..." He conveniently ignored the fact that nothing he was capable of doing could injure Clark. He just needed to get his point across. "I want you to suck my cock - and yes, I want you to do it now!" 

"Okay," Clark agreed happily. 

Lifting Lex with care, Clark pulled his boxers down just far enough to free his cock. It curved up towards Lex's stomach, already fully hard. Settling himself on the edge of the bed once more, Clark reached out and wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft. 

Lex gave a soft moan as Clark began to stroke his cock. It was only a couple of days since the accident, but that was long enough for him to have missed being with Clark. They were still in something of a honeymoon period and had sex whenever an opportunity presented itself. Lex suspected that after his enforced abstinence - as short as it had been - he wasn't going to last very long. And he really did want Clark's mouth. 

In pursuit of that goal, Lex moved to cover Clark's hand with his own, stopping the stroking. "Wait," he said breathlessly. 

Clark turned a startled gaze on him. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing at all," Lex assured him, smiling. "Except for the fact that I'm going to come if you keep that up." 

"I thought that was the idea," Clark said dryly. 

"It is," Lex agreed, "but not until you suck me. I'm holding out for that mouth of yours, Clark." The fingers of Lex's free hand traced across Clark's lips in a possessive caress. 

Stretching over him, Clark stole a quick kiss from Lex. It was nothing more than a tease - a brief press of lips and the barest hint of tongue - before he drew away again. Lex had no time to complain, though, because Clark's next move was to bend over Lex's groin, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Lex groaned as wet heat enveloped his cock, shattering his control with one slow slide down the length of his shaft. Clark's lips tightened around him as he drew back just as slowly. Clark let Lex's cock slip out of his mouth with an audible pop. He looked up, holding Lex's stunned gaze as he lapped at the tip, carefully teasing the slit, tasting Lex. 

A rough moan escaped Lex's lips as he thumped his head back against his pillows, not caring that the movement jarred his cracked ribs. 

With a low chuckle, Clark took him in again. The sound vibrated around Lex's cock as it was engulfed a second time. The slick glide of Clark's tongue was more sensation than Lex was capable of dealing with. Ignoring the ache of his injured body, Lex arched up into the familiar heat of Clark's mouth and came. 

He could feel Clark swallowing around his cock and it only made it better. He shuddered as his nerves overloaded, enjoying the endorphin high. 

Clark seemed to be happy too, licking and sucking until Lex's cock had nothing left to give. Then he let it slip carefully from his mouth and contented himself with dropping soft kisses across the quivering muscles of Lex's stomach. 

When his skin became too sensitive, Lex squirmed away from Clark's touch as best he could. Clark raised his head and aimed a pleased smile at him. 

"Better now?" he asked. 

"Uh huh," Lex agreed, still not quite capable of coherent speech. 

"Good." 

Clark looked overly smug at having rendered him non-verbal, but given the circumstances Lex was prepared to forgive him. 

"Well, I guess I ought to let you get some rest now in case Dr. Newman decides I'm bad for you too," Clark said. He tucked Lex back into his boxers and covered him with the blanket again. "Do you want the laptop?" 

Lex considered for a moment, then nodded. 

As Clark wheeled the trolley back into place he paused, his attention caught by something on the screen. "Hey, look at this, I have to tell Mom about this one. Did you know it used to be illegal to put ice cream on cherry pie in Kansas? Wow, that's just - wrong!" 

The indignation in Clark's voice made Lex laugh. He was still sniggering softly as he drifted into a contented sleep. 


End file.
